1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electrical connectors or jack assemblies/housings for use in voice/data communication systems and, more particularly, to modular jack assemblies that include a movable locking member.
2. Background Art
In general, devices for interfacing with high frequency data transfer media are known. For example, electrical connectors or jack assemblies/housings having a plurality of contacts (e.g., modular communication jacks) have been developed that facilitate electrical interface and communication with contacts in connecting assemblies (e.g., plug connectors), that in turn interact with various media (e.g., unshielded twisted pair (UTP) media, fiber optic cables, etc.). The jack housing contacts are typically positioned for electrical communication with data signal transmission media plug elements/contacts introduced to a receiving space of the jack housing. In general, UTP media is a flexible, low cost media having widespread application in voice and/or data communications. Moreover, the standard modular jack housing is typically configured and dimensioned in compliance with the FCC part 68.500 standard which provides compatibility and matability between various media manufacturers.
In general, many data transfer media includes multiple pairs of lines bundled together. Communications systems typically incorporate many such media (e.g., UTP media) and connectors (e.g., jack/plug combinations) for data transfer. For example, a plurality of jack assemblies/housings may be positioned adjacent one another in a multi-gang jack panel or the like, with each jack assembly/housing releasably secured and/or attached to the jack panel or the like. Alternatively, a single jack assembly/housing or a plurality of jack assemblies/housings may be releasably secured to a jack faceplate (e.g., secured to a bezel associated with a single -gang or multi-gang jack faceplate).
In general, it is desirable to have jack assemblies/housings that are easily secured/attached or unsecured/unattached to or from a jack panel or jack faceplate. For example, operators or technicians are frequently confronted with the need to secure or unsecure jack assemblies/housings to or from jack panels/faceplates under difficult conditions (e.g., in tight and/or limited work spaces; next to and/or adjacent to multiple adjacent jack assemblies/housings, media, connectors/plug combinations, etc.).
However, current practice provides that it can be very difficult and time consuming for an operator or technician to secure/attach or unsecure/unattach conventional jack assemblies/housings to or from existing jack panels/faceplates. For example, with existing systems/methods, an operator typically is required to manually force, push, torque and/or move the jack assembly/housing into or out of the jack panel/faceplate to secure/attach or unsecure/unattach the jack assembly/housing to or from the jack panel/faceplate. Such procedures can be very difficult and time consuming, especially when the jack assembly/housing to be attached/unattached is located in a tight and/or limited workspace, and/or when it is next to and/or adjacent to multiple adjacent jack assemblies/housings, media, connectors/plug combinations, etc.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved systems/designs for jack assemblies/housings that are easily secured and/or unsecured to or from a jack panel or jack faceplate. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems, assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.